25 Listopada 2013
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Serialowa Jedynka - Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 75 - Zanik pamięci - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Dźwięki podwodnego świata (Unsilent World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Świat się kręci - /57/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Klimaty i smaki - Między Prosną a Wartą; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Skrzydlaci geniusze z antypodów (Beak and Brain genius Birds from down under); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2743; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5891 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5891); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Smażenie powideł; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Drużyna A - odc. 5, Śmiertelna wojenka (The A - Team, ep. 5, A Small and Deadly War); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2744; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2503 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /58/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:20 Przepis dnia - /3/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Zapowiedź Kobry w Teatrze TV na żywo; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Kobra w Teatrze TV na żywo. Dawne grzechy - txt. str. 777 65'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Kamila Baar ( Charlotte), Adam Woronowicz ( George), Tomasz Karolak ( Lennie), Jan Frycz ( komisarz Crichton); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:50 Homeland I - odc. 12 (Homeland, ep. 12) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Chłopiec żółw (Turtle Boy) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Kate Home; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Glina - odc. 24/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Drużyna A - odc. 5, Śmiertelna wojenka (The A - Team, ep. 5, A Small and Deadly War); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Świat się kręci - /58/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Chłopiec żółw (Turtle Boy) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Kate Home; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Notacje - Marek Budzyński. Zawód architekt; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 45/91 Trójkąt z Anastazją; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 387; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1013 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 182 Autokuracja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Super Zaradni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Bananera - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 38 "Oświadczyny"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Ziemia - nasz dom - odc. 2/2 (Home. Histoire d'un voyage - ep. 2/2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 103 "Czas na zmiany" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Boscy w sieci - odc. 11 "Do kina z dziewczyną"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 125 "PASJE" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 126 "RODZINNA MANIPULACJA" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 14 "Nowy chłopak"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 15/78; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1013 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1014 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1019; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 754; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Róże Gali 2013; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Czy świat oszalał? - Afganistan - wyścig na śmierć i życie (World’s Deadliest Arms Race) 46' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Ed Harriman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Instynkt - odc. 11/13 "Dobrodziej" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 19/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 207); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 20/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 208); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 S. O. S. - odc. 1/7 - Tajemnica Ewy Szmidt; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Kraków 06:30 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Pogoda poranek; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 07:31 Magazyn Akademicki - UJ CM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:39 Telezakupy; STEREO, 16:9 07:55 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego - Wahadło Foucoult; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 25.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Red, Hot, Chile - Polska; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 157 (odc. 157); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Kościół z bliska - odc. 64; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Dziennik regionów- tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 11:15 Klub Srebrnego Włosa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Internetowy Przegląd Szkolnych Zespołów Teatralnych 2013 - Pan Tadeusz czyli les amours imaginaires; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Tropami Wysockiego - Pieśni Niesforne - koncert Evgen Malinovskiy; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Nasza szkoła; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Tropami Wysockiego - Pieśni Niesforne - koncert Evgen Malinovskiy; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Nieznana Białoruś. - Warhany; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Red, Hot, Chile - Polska; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Everyday English odc. 263; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Ahora espano odc. 229; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Telezakupy; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Świadkowie świętości - Zofia Zdybicka; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego - Wernisaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Magazyn Medyczny - Nowoczesna Onkologia w Szpitalu im. L. Rydygiera w Krakowie; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów- tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:31 Kronika - zapowiedź; STEREO, 16:9; lokalny magazyn informacyjny, codzienne wydania 17:34 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 17:36 Nowohucka Kronika Filmowa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Speed 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:53 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego - odc. 44 Na Akademii PRAWO DO EMISJI DO 08.10.2014 R.!!!; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 20 lat wolności gospodarczej - Firma z charakterem - Instal; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Jedź bezpiecznie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:21 Kuryer Myślenicki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 18:52 Tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; Wywiady z zaproszonymi do studia gośćmi, jako komentarz na żywo najważniejszych i najciekawszych tematów dnia 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Kultowe rozmowy - Henryk Sawka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Regiony. Ludzie, sprawy, opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 20:24 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 20:28 Etniczne klimaty - Zachować tę iskierkę historii; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:52 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego - Antykwariaty; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Pogoda - 25.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 25.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:16 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 22:17 Pomysł na sukces - odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Wojtek niedźwiedź, który poszedł na wojnę (Voytek the Soldier Bear) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Will Hood, Adam Lavis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Everyday English odc. 263; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Ahora espanol odc. 229; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.15 Świat według Kiepskich (89) - serial komediowy 09.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (77, 78) - serial fab.-dok. 10.00 Trudne sprawy (184) - serial paradokumentalny 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (359) - serial paradokumentalny 12.00 Pamiętniki z wakacji 2 (19) - serial paradokumentalny 13.00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1786) - serial 14.45 Trudne sprawy (390) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (148) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (120) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1787) - serial 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (377) - serial komediowy 20.10 Megahit: Anioły i demony - thriller, USA 2009 23.00 Droga do Zatracenia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2002 01.30 Breaking Bad 3 (29) - serial obyczajowy 02.30 Dziupla Cezara (12, 13) - serial komediowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Ukryta prawda (260) - serial paradokumentalny 12.15 Szpital (134) - serial paradokumentalny 13.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (613) - serial fab.-dok. 14.00 Wawa non stop (58) - serial 15.00 Ukryta prawda (261) - serial paradokumentalny 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Szpital (135) - serial 18.00 Wawa non stop (59) - serial 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1828) - serial 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (1099) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Lekarze (13) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (13) - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles (21) - serial sensacyjny 00.30 Pamiętniki wampirów 2 (5) - serial grozy 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.45 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.00 Ukryta miłość 6.55 Mega chichot 7.25 Scooby Doo 8.25 Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie 8.55 Komisarz Rex 9.55 Nieposkromiona miłość 10.50 Kiedy się zakocham 11.50 Królewna Śnieżka 12.30 Stary Testament 13.00 Mega chichot 13.30 Tylko miłość 14.30 Szpilki na Giewoncie 15.30 Komisarz Rex 16.30 Hotel 52 17.30 Nieposkromiona miłość 18.30 Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie 19.00 Scooby - Doo 20.00 Śmierc na 1000 sposobów 21.00 Galileo 23.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 0.00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły światem 2 1.00 Kroniki Piotra Bałtroczyka z Warmii 2.00 To był dzień 3.05 4music 4.10 Dekoratornia 4.40 Mega chichot 4.55 4music 6.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.35 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.50 Męski Typ 2: Zbigniew Boniek 7.20 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 8.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 9.15 Dr House I - serial obyczajowy 10.15 Ostry dyżur X - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Mango Telezakupy 12.55 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 13.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 14.55 Bananowy doktor IV - serial 15.55 Czerwony Orzeł - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny 18.00 Dr House I - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Bananowy doktor IV - serial 20.00 W cieniu chwały - film sensacyjny, Niemcy, USA 2008 22.40 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 23.40 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang - komedia, USA 2005 1.50 Arkana magii 4.00 Druga strona medalu 5.00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6.30 Menu na miarę 7.00 Tom i Jerry - serial 8.00 Zaklinacz psów - reality TV 9.00 Łowcy dzikich zwierząt - przyrodniczy, USA 9.50 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso 10.30 Zaginiony świat - serial 11.30 Niania - serial 12.30 Zbuntowany anioł - telenowela 14.30 Niania - serial 15.30 Stare dranie z Ameryki - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Akademia Policyjna - serial 18.00 Zaginiony świat - serial 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Era Hobbitów - horror, USA 2012 21.55 Ba'al. Klątwa boga - film fantasy 23.50 Dracula III. Dziedzictwo - horror 1.40 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 2.40 Taki jest świat - pod lupą 3.25 Dyżur 3.50 JRG w akcji 4.15 Menu na miarę 4.30 Z archiwum policji 5.05 Menu na miarę 5.30 Z archiwum policji Puls 2 6:00 Brygada ratunkowa Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 7:00 Akademia policyjna Odcinek: 18 8:00 Słoń Benjamin Odcinek: 29 8:25 Bibi Blocksberg Odcinek: 17 9:00 Sabrina Odcinek: 10 9:30 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat Odcinek: 14 9:40 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat Odcinek: 15 10:00 Reksio Odcinek: 56 10:10 Reksio Odcinek: 57 10:25 Dennis rozrabiaka Odcinek: 14 11:00 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 14 11:25 Mali giganci Odcinek: 28 11:35 Mali giganci Odcinek: 29 12:00 Pippi Odcinek: 24 12:25 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 50 13:00 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 5 13:25 Słoń Benjamin Odcinek: 29 14:00 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat Odcinek: 14 14:10 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat Odcinek: 15 14:30 Reksio Odcinek: 56 14:40 Reksio Odcinek: 57 15:00 Bibi Blocksberg Odcinek: 18 15:30 Sabrina Odcinek: 11 16:00 Wyprawa na Księżyc 18:00 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 14 18:25 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 77 19:00 Zaklinacz psów Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 4 20:00 Niania Odcinek: 49 Sezon: 4 20:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 21:00 Ale numer! Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 4 21:30 Zbuntowany anioł Odcinek: 16 22:25 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 4 23:00 Jerry Springer Show Odcinek: 42 Sezon: 18 0:00 Sexy Playmates! Odcinek: 12 0:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 4 1:00 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 2:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 5 2:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 1 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 6 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 2 3:50 Dyżur Odcinek: 6 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 2 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 7 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 5 5:30 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 7 TV Polonia 06:10 Siła wyższa - odc. 9/13* - Świętokradztwo - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Las bliżej nas - odc. 33 Dzień z pracy leśniczego; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Janka - odc. 10 - Balbina (Janka); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Polonia w Komie - Ukraina - Uście (367); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Galeria - odc. 55; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 957 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /3/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 83* - Model życia artysty - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Kulturalni PL - (168); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 824* - Senior rodu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 45 Segregacja odpadów - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 55; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Ukraina - Uście (367); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /3/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Tacy sami - odc. 11 pt. Na emeryturę się nie wybieram; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 26 Nie ma jak... Wielkopolska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 957 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Dwa oblicza królowej Bony; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Proszę słonia odc.5 - Znajomi w ZOO; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /3/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Wiedźmin - odc. 9/13* - Świątynia Melitele - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Indie - Nasternak (368); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Śladami Podlasian - Powrót i estrada; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 55; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /3/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Janka - odc. 10 - Balbina (Janka); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Proszę słonia - odc 5 - Znajomi w ZOO; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Wiedźmin - odc. 9/13* - Świątynia Melitele; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Indie - Nasternak (368); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 957; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Śladami Podlasian - Powrót i estrada; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TV 6 6.00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 7.00 Świat według Bundych 8.00 Jak oni śpiewają 9.00 Tylko muzyka. Must Be The Music 11.00 Łowca Krokodyli 11.30 Łowca Krokodyli 12.00 Ukryta młość 13.00 Prawdziwe uczucie 14.00 Mam Talent! - wersja amerykańska 15.00 Jak oni śpiewają 16.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 18.00 Świat według Bundych 19.00 Prawdziwe uczucie 20.00 Galileo 21.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.30 Za linią wroga 2: Oś zła - film wojenny, USA, 2006 23.30 Wzór 0.25 Skok - film sensacyjny 2.35 4music 3.40 Muzyczne listy 5.00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 7.00 Sport Flash 7.05 Piłka nożna. Liga holenderska 9.00 Sport Flash 9.05 Piłka nożna. Liga holenderska 11.00 Sport Flash 11.05 Siatkówka. Orlenliga 13.00 Sport Flash 13.05 Magazyn POLSKA 2014 15.00 Sport Flash 15.05 Ręczna Superliga PGNiG 17.00 Sport Flash 17.05 Piłka nożna. Liga ukraińska 18.55 Magazyn Nitro Circus Live 19.00 Sport Flash 19.05 Koszykówka. Tauron Basket Liga 21.00 Sport Flash 21.05 Ręczna Superliga PGNiG 23.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23.15 Rugby. Mecz towarzyski 0.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 0.15 Rugby. Mecz towarzyski 1.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1.15 Przerwa w nadawaniu TTV 6.00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 6.55 Blisko ludzi 7.25 Czarno na białym 7.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 8.50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 9.30 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya 10.30 Bez recepty 11.30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12.30 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry - magazyn 13.05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 13.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 14.40 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 15.40 Czarno na białym 16.10 Kartoteka 17.10 Blisko ludzi 17.45 Express - informacje 18.00 Pogoda 18.05 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie 19.10 Usterka 19.45 Express - informacje 20.00 Pogoda 20.05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20.45 Ola w trasie 21.10 Dzieciaki 21.45 Express - informacje 21.57 Pogoda 22.00 Ostre cięcie 22.45 Świat bez fikcji 23.15 Cela 23.45 Nic osobistego 0.45 Taboo - serial 1.40 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Rosja 2.10 Blisko ludzi 2.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 3.25 Uwaga! po Uwadze 4.05 Nie do wiary 4.30 Superwizjer 4.55 Psie adopcje 5.15 Przerwa w nadawaniu